fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Phazonworks Engineering Division
Day 1, Part 1: Godzilla: World War III When it comes to global destruction, you really can't top the big Green; no, seriously. Godzilla is King of the Monsters for a reason, that being he's defeated every challenger to come his way and caused the most destruction by comparison of the other Kaiju across the years. Even King Ghidorah doesn't match up to him in this. World Ward III has Godzilla bringing that regal destruction to a global scale once again, but with a new look, some new allies, old enemies, and plenty of new arenas to square off in; even a brand-new faction of Kaiju is joining the fray in this 3d global melee. *The are the monsters that fight for humanity and defending the Earth; though Godzilla never really has been humanity's number 1 fan, he's often considered the de facto leader of the Earth Defenders. *The aren't made up of Kaiju, but humans, as they're a gigantic organized task force put together by the United Nations to stop any monster-born threat, be they Earth Defender or otherwise. Though a small roster when compared to the other Kaiju classes (Considering all the money they put into making the mechanical Kaijus), they still hold their own against the other factions. *The are the faction of Kaiju that are controlled by the Vortaak, a race of malevolent aliens that want to subjugate human kind for their own glory and the glory of their queen, Vorticia; though primarily lead by the fully-organic King Ghidorah, there are several Kaiju that fall under this category: Megalon, Gigan, MechaGodzilla 1, even the infamous Monster X (You know, the Kaiju that once brought Godzilla to his knees?). *The aren't so much a faction of Kaiju, as they are a group of Kaiju that fall under the rule "Trust no one, and beat down everyone." They only really have themselves for a leader so they revel in mass destruction and gaining power for their own sinister purposes. *And lastly, the are the last batch of Kaiju of the group; they were formed when the 8-headed ghidorah Orochi was killed in battle with the Sun Warrior, after the heads were severed from Orochi's body. After which, they went their separate ways and disappeared off the face of the Earth for a couple thousand years. The Ancients are making a comeback in the modern time, however, if Baragon and Varan's resurfacing back during Godzilla: Unleashed are any indication. Something big's about to go down, and every faction knows it. Godzilla, the Earth Defenders, humankind, the Vortaak, even the Mutant monsters know something's coming. They just don't know WHAT'S coming. On the other hand, I (the developer) know. And it's gonna be globally destructive, I'll say that much. Day 1, Part 2: The Legend of Evi: Spirit of the Goddess Would have had something longer, but was preoccupied with a chore. The various tunics that Evi uses in the field are named after each of the 8 races within Hyrule and usually have an effect attuned to that region. *The Goron Tunic lets her survive in hot areas, as well as let her walk on hot surfaces without suffering too much. *The Zora Tunic lets Evi breath underwater, but not swim sadly; the Iron Boots attached to it make sure of that. *The Deku Tunic lets plants no longer be a bother, be they thorny, poisonous, tough to deal with or even enemies. *The Gerudo Tunic lets Evi move freely among Hyrule's deserts without sand being an impediment to her movements; plus, the goggles attached let her see clearly through the sand storms and illusions the desert may give. *The Mogma Tunic essentially lets Evi be immune to all sorts of impact damage, be they enemy weapons, rolling boulders, or other methods of impact. Downside? Her movement is limited and elemental damage still hurts her. *The Rito Tunic has specially crafted flaps of fabric used to glide over distances normally only traversable by means of a Cucco. *The Sheikah Tunic lets Evi become a ninja, and like a ninja, she can sneak around like one and be ignored by all sorts of enemies like Stalfos, Guards, but some enemies like the Deku Baba can see through that illusion. *The Hylian Tunic instantly doubles Evi's physical prowess: she runs a lot faster (faster than the Running Man in OoT, specifically after you give him the Bunny Hood), can perform advanced feats of acrobatics, and a lot of her stamina-consuming moves cost half the Stamina normally required. Where do you get this garb? Well, since it's thought to be just a legend, it's a secret to everybody. And done. Sorry, like I said, I was preoccupied with a chore. Day 2, Part 1: Super Smash Bros. 20XX So, I've made a handful of Smash games in my time here, the most recent being 20XX. I did briefly work on this for a while, but only recently did I decide to revive it. It took me a while to decide how I could set this apart from other Smash games on here (aside from character, stage and side content choices); I found myself coming back to Injustice when it came to inspiration for ideas on the gameplay. Anyways, moving on, 20XX adds two new things to the fighters' gameplay, which change things up quite a bit when it comes to the Smashing and crashing. *First up, the Smash Striker. The Smash Striker is a new technique that applies to EVERY character out there and acts as a secondary super move to them. Remember how in Smash 4 Little Mac could use the KO uppercut when he punched enough/took enough damage? Well think that but reworked for every character and thrown into the mix. Smash Strikers add tons of new potential to characters: they can give their own abilities a huge buff, a secondary attack, a method of transforming into another character, or even a reused Final Smash from a past game. For example, Mewtwo's Smash Striker is his X Mega Evolution, Mega Mewtwo X (redundancy is redundant kids); it adds physical power to his combos and Smashes, even changing up his specials (Shadow Ball becomes the straight-flying Aura Sphere, Confusion becomes the ranged but pwoerful Psycho Cut, Teleport... actually, Teleport stays the same, and Disable becomes Flash. Why Flash? Well, Flash stuns in a larger radius). *And secondly, each character is getting their traits reworked to where they're all unique in their own respect: take Mario for instance. The red overalled Plumber is known for his fantastic jumping prowess throughout the world; his specials are now all keyed to his jumping ability but still do as much damage as they did before. His neutral special Fireball gives him a slight hop before tossing it, his new side special Crazy Cap can be followed up with a bounce to gain height, his down special F.L.U.D.D. can indeed be used as a rocket to boost higher into the air (when fully charged), and his up special Super Jump Punch has a little more height to it than before. Even his Smash Striker, Super Mario, improves his jumps as it makes him lighter, floatier (thanks to a Super Mario World cape) and he can hit pretty hard too. Well, I think that'll about cover it for now. Next up, Pokemon Uprise & Downfall. Day 2, Part 2: Pokémon Uprise and Downfall Versions Would've had something for this, but my tablet glitched out. Basically, what I was going to say for today was a brief look into Nexulia's Pokemon League. The Elite Four are all Professsor Pine's students, with their signature Pokemon being the fully evolved Nexulain Starters: Lawnmawer, Blazerfly, Pridiver, and Lectrocusion. The Champion? Well, he's someone important from a past game, but he isn't who you might think (in terms of personality or character choice). He also wields a diverse team compared to his past appearances. So there's that. Today's presentation wouldn't have been so short if my tablet wasn't such a... well, you get the idea. Day 3: Sonic: Clash of the Heroes Would've had something for B10UAlliance, but was really just sick of stalling. Anyways, Sonic: Clash of the Heroes was sort of a spur-of-the-moment project for me; I was thinking about Sonic, then Injustice, soon the idea popped into my head then I just couldn't stop myself from making this little gem. Get it? Gem? As in Chaos Emeralds? Eh, forget it. Anyway, Clash as I'll call it pretty much is going to be one of the most fun projects I've had on my slate since Uprise & Downfall, as it gives me a chance to revisit a series I was once a great fan of, several years down the line when there's plenty more characters to choose from, like Vector the Crocodile (not confirmed yet) or various other animal buddies from the Sonic games, and not just animals either. Characters like E-102 Gamma and Eggman make their way into the series as well (as well as one new addition, added as of 1:10 EST 4-14-2017; see the page for more details). Now the reason why this is like Injustice is that it takes several characters who are somewhat alike (Superman & Supergirl for instance) and make them play different. Mortal Kombat X did the same thing. And Clash does the same thing because let's face it: when it comes to a lot of Sonic characters, they're more or less the same. Sonic & Shadow, Knuckles & Rouge, you get the idea. But Clash will be giving them special moves and character traits to separate them from each other and let them stand out on their own as characters. Of course that's not the only thing that's going to be separated: the good and bad of Sonic the Hedgehog will be separated into two Sonics. The story being similar to the first Injustice, or the Ben 10 episode Ben 10,000, will revolve around the mainstream Sonic confronting his alternate counterpart, who lost his faith in humanity after Eggman unwittingly blew up Station Square - and a lot of Sonic's best friends, including Tails, Knuckles and Amy (it was through her death that the faithless Sonic realized how much he cared for her). This alternate counterpart ended up beating Eggman to a pulp, and seizing pretty much every important item you could think to further consolidate his own power to the point of where no man could tell him what to do and no criminal could escape him: Amy's Hammer, the Shovel Claws, the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds, even the Mater Emerald was a part of his arsenal. Eventually he started to become known as "Sonic Boom" instead of Sonic the Hedgehog due to Sonic being less friendly when dealing with villains (specifically when a villain would stick his head up, Sonic would follow up with a "Boom" to the head; I'm not even kidding). And that's not the only thing. A lot of Sonic the Hedgehog's friends are coming out of the woodworks to help Sonic Boom remember who he truly is. Including one character I'm revealing here today. You know him. You love him. You LOVE his role in Sonic Adventure. In all serioiusness, Big is legitimately joining the roster in this game, with his fishing rod and fishing-related gear from Sonic Adventure joining him as well; over the course of battle, his character trait even lets him extend the fishing line of his solid steel rod (make of that what you will) and flip his foes out like us fans when we had to play as Big. His super even involves him using that Fishing Rod of his to wrestle up a massive catch that beats the ever-loving crap out of foes. But I'm not going to elaborate too much on that. I'd rather his character bio speak for me. Anyways that wraps up the presentation on Sonic: Clash of the Heroes. Look in the blog feed soon for a DirectCast on Clash in which I'll be covering a lot of stages, Sonic Boom (the character) and a few little tidbits about the story that I'll be dropping. Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Phazonworks Engineering Division Category:Darth Phazon